High-output fluorescent lighting systems, commonly used in sign applications, are known to have extremely high power requirements and heat output. Such high-output systems are also not particularly reliable, nor are they environmentally friendly due to the gases that are used in fluorescent bulbs. However, light-emitting diodes (or “LEDs”) generally have lower power requirements, increased lamp life, service life, and reliability and lower overall environmental impact. Accordingly, the present invention provides an LED lighting system that is a direct replacement for high-output fluorescent lighting systems known in the art while maintaining the same high-output light emission characteristics of such systems.